AOB With You
by RobotArmsApts
Summary: A series of unconnected(unless stated otherwise) Promptis one-shots messing around in the Omega verse. Chapter One: He wouldn't have cared that Prom was an omega or from Niflheim. Prompto was Prompto: his dorky best friend since that first day of high-school from what felt like forever ago.


This was a birthday present to myself back on December 22nd and I finally finished it. Some of it is a little rushed though.  
This is also for practicing world-building in different ways.  
Unless stated otherwise, the chapters are not connected.  
Tags will be updated as needed.  
I won't be doing any full on non-con content. No thank you. Or rapist Ardyn.  
Whumptober fics are still being written. I've just had a lot of bad stuff going on.  
Expect some ooc-ness, I'm still trying to get the hang of these characters.  
Lady Lunafreya lives.  
This will only update whenever I feel like writing for it. Don't expect consistent updates.  
Tips or suggestions for the characterization are always welcome. I'll let you know if I have someone act a certain way for a reason.  
Don't take these works too seriously. Some of it is outright self-indulgent trash.  
I'm changing the title later.  
The ending is up to interpretation.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or game, just the story.

* * *

"So, an omega, huh?" Noctis questioned, idly trailing his fingers along the blond's back, the pair sharing one of the bunks in the keep, laying nearly face-to-face; Prompto's head half tucked under his chin, the gunners' hands loosely gripping his shirt where his shoulder was, their legs tangled together.

Normally the gesture would have been nice and welcomed, but hearing the question set him further on edge then he already was; unable to shake the feeling that he had done something wrong, his grip on Noct's shirt tightened a bit. The blond could feel something dark off of his friend and it bothered him. "Are you mad?" He asked without looking up.

Of course he had every right to be, as did Ignis and Gladio. There was no realistic scenario that had ran through his mind over the years where the people he cared about most would turn around and accept him on the spot, without question, be upset at what he had gone through and not what he was. Not care that he was a living reminder of what took so much from them- a clone of the man that held a large hand in taking away their families and homes, a Nif, someone that lied to their faces for half a decade about being an omega, an MT Unit that only got lucky even longer ago otherwise he was certain he would have been struck down by one of them in the beginning.

It would make sense, he thought, that the weight of their words hadn't really sunk in. They'd been caught up in reuniting from their forced separation and then moving forward- they hadn't yet fully realized what he was and the more familiar scenario of being shunned or worse would happen once they really let it hit...

Still, there was the faintest hint of hope rooted in his heart that he was wrong. Noctis hadn't exactly left or pushed him away. They were laying how they did in what felt like a lifetime ago in Noct's apartment, after late-night study sessions turned to last minute sleep overs- a time before fighting and the engagement to Lady Lunafreya. A time when their kisses were experimental, never going farther than lingering kisses and hands roaming over skin, a time before his feelings got put on the back burner because before anything else he was Noctis's best friend and wasn't going to jeopardize that or possibly hurt the woman he owed so much to. He had wanted to thank her for what she had, unknowingly, done for him.

Now, though, he wondered if she would even want to talk to someone like him.

"-om?" The gunslinger caught the end of that after his shoulder had been gently shaken, snapping him from wandering thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Noct."

"It's fine. But, no, I'm not mad. None of us are, not at you, anyway." It wasn't fine, nothing about this was fine. There was great conflict of being angry and relieved when they had finally been reunited, but Prompto had been off after he had been freed. His scent was noticeably different, asking if Noctis had been worried about him as if he had reason to believe otherwise. New scars and injuries were scattered across his body; the tells of a painful story during their separation and his capture that Prompto hadn't offered more details on than what he revealed to them earlier.

 _It's not exactly something I could tell people, growing up in Lucis._

Noctis didn't like how he'd said that, made him want to tear Ardyn apart sooner rather than later. The break they took was a forced one because the young king knew his best friend well, and knew he would have been fine to push the pain aside and carry on like it was nothing. Like he hadn't been strung up for who knows how long, enduring what Ardyn had done to him, and whatever had happened after the train...

He wouldn't have cared that Prom was an omega or from Niflheim. Prompto was Prompto: his dorky best friend since that first day of high-school from what felt like forever ago. A long time ago when they toed the lines of being more, wanting to officially be more but never fully crossing it. Then his own arranged engagement happened and they had to put what they had to the side before they could finally be together. He was so attached to and in love with the gunner, that the idea of doing anything with Luna was off-putting. It didn't help that his longtime friend was more like an older sibling than anything of a romantic nature.

It did help that her feelings were mutual on the matter. Her words had a gentle teasing to them when she gave her blessing for them to be together, assured him that Prompto would still be alive when they were reunited and that he should not doubt otherwise despite his fear.

Now, after he defeated Ardyn and they got out of there, they could rebuild and foster peace among the people without the marriage, but still together.

How many others suffered like Prompto did?

The thought made his stomach churn and resolve strengthen. He would build a kingdom where people didn't have to hide, where they wouldn't have to be scared, where they wouldn't have to endure the same things Prom did.

"It's okay, ya know?" Prompto spoke quietly this time, his thoughts racing like they were trying to win a marathon. There was still a lot to tuck away to hopefully not be thought of again, or at least for his self in the distant future to deal with. He tacked on a mental note to apologize to his future self because he was too worn out to deal with any of it now. "You guys came and we'll beat Ardyn, then get you back to Lady Lunafreya like we were supposed to." It would hurt, a lot, he knew, to see them together. He would deal when the time came. Right now the position they were in was far too intimate for even best friends and reminded him so much of back then it was getting painful, yet, a part of him was going to be selfish and store it away.

"There's not going to be a wedding," Noctis replied, finding the wall across from him suddenly interesting to commit to memory. "Luna also gave her blessing for-"

"Noct," he interrupted, wide-eyed and stuck for words, unsure if he could handle what Noctis was saying. Later, maybe, but not now. It would have been too much to process on top of everything else.

"After this over, we can talk about it."

"Y-yeah."

"Anyway, you should get some sleep. Specs is gonna lecture us both if he finds out we were awake all this time."

"Hmm, dude, you too. Gladdy's still on first watch right now, right?" It wasn't like he needed to be, the door was heavily barricaded but Gladio was stubborn and insisted in a tone that left no room for argument. When he offered to take a shift, it was shot down fast, which was ridiculous to the blond because he wasn't made of glass, he could handle it. After a few long moments, his brows furrowed, puzzled. Something was off. Noct was taking too long to answer and there was a slight change to scent in the air.

His anxieties were being pushed to the back of his mind, he felt oddly peaceful and then it hit him when his eyes were half-way closed. "Cheater," he mumbled, unable to fight the calming scent the alpha was providing. There wasn't much he could do to counter it in his current state, worn down, exhausted and still hurting. They'd given him a potion earlier, but some of his injuries ran deeper than one could heal and he wasn't about to have them waste another one when the blond was more than capable of handling it. Now, without his pills and suppressant's he was more susceptible to the scent and that brought another round of thoughts that were scarier than they ought to have been.

Even if they knew he was an omega, no one else besides his parents did, so maybe he could go back to the amount he was taking before? The idea of dealing with certain alpha's and a regular heat was unpleasant. When they thought he was a beta, they tended to mostly leave him be. It was better that way.

The scent grew a little stronger, his eyes finally shut with another muttered, half-hearted complaint. Still, even this nightmare of a place(he was ready to be out of there as soon as possible), it was being tangled with Noct, and there was that seed of hope from what he said just earlier. Were they really accepting of what he was? Noctis wouldn't lie to him like that so did it really mean there was a chance they could be together? It didn't seem real, but the hope was there and it was nice to head off to sleep with the idea playing in his dreams instead of being in armor that fit too well and on the receiving end of one of the others weapons.

Once Noctis felt the grip on his shirt loosen and noticed the even breathing of the man in his arms, he finally looked down. Prom was, thankfully, finally asleep and getting some rest, however brief it may be before they had to leave. He wasn't sure of the time or how long they had been talking. The young king hadn't moved to get his phone to look.

In the movies, he knew well, that in a situation like this one the love interests would confess, kiss passionately and usually move on to a scene that would show why the movie was rated as high it was. Reality was so much different and he briefly wondered if he hadn't missed a chance. One to really back up what he had said. After everything, they could be together, if Prom wanted. Astrals knew Noctis did.

There was a small amount of guilt for having to use that against his friend without permission, but he knew Prompto would be fighting to stay awake if he hadn't. That would have to be dealt with later. For now, he thought about his battle with Ardyn, reuniting with Luna and the possibility of going to sleep and waking up together like this but in a regular bed.

They were all together again, and his friends weren't about to be forcefully separated anytime soon.

He'd make sure of it.


End file.
